The invention concerns a medical catheter with a cutting device on the front end to insert into blood vessels. The cutting device has a rotary cutting tool, which has a diameter of the tube. The rotary cutting tool is movable to the front and back, but only a certain distance before it is stopped.
By this well known catheter it is disadvantageous that the position of the cutting device in relation to the front end of the tube is not definitely determined by the application of the catheter; among other disadvantageous is that, in the scope of the curved catheter the power shaft and the tube are often displaced against each other in the curvature. A cutting device which is too far out of the tube could cause undesired damage for the consequences, particularly damage to the vessel.